The Third Mission
by Roselyne
Summary: When the Creation and Destruction clash against each other... Someone decides to come back to finish what he had started... even if it means to come back from the Death itself...


**THE THIRD MISSION**

by Roselyne Marot 

  


Darkness... 

The pain has disappeard. I feel like bathed into some soft air. I don't really feel the temperature. I supposed that is what they call "to die". 

So weird... 

I know I'm not breathing, so perhaps I'm dead. I don't feel the need to breath, though... I don't see anything either, but there too, I don't feel the need to watch. 

I know I failed on my mission. I travelled from so far away, I learnt so much, evolved in so many different ways, started to know all the people I had learned to know as dead. I almost achieved my mission correctly... And then, this little mistake. This misunderstanding of the situation... My pride... my mistake... 

What have I been in the course of their life? Within a few years, they'll have probably totally forgotten me... 

Now that I think about it... How many time flew since that explosion? If I had eyebrows, I'd frown.   
The time here means nothing... 

Suddenly I recall... 

When I travelled from so far away, I had three missions... One has been achieved, one has failed, and one... has remained uncompleted... 

The Other One... 

There was something that had to be done about him... 

_... I must survive...._

I had almost completely forgotten about that One. I cannot leave the Life without that last action on the Circle. We are so much alike, and so different. He, who seems so unsignificant while so strong. He is my counterpart... He is my doppleganger... 

Born in the same place, so far away.... Sent down here... Two purposes so opposite... 

As day and night... 

As Creation and Destruction.... 

I can't let him live... 

_... I must survive...._

If he reaches again that place so far away, everything I did down here, will serve to nothing. And the Circle will be completed... 

Or worse.... 

Perhaps my existence will be denied... 

_... I can't let this happen..._

Creation and destruction.... the perfect balance... He cannot return there, or ... 

I feel something... As if some strength was flying into me... I focuse... It's like I'm gathering on myself... 

_I will not let him win..._

I feel my consciousness grows... I start getting aware of the limit of my body... 

His mere life might change so much... I know they will not understand... I know they will blame me... But I just can't let him return there... 

I must protect what I've been fighting for... I must protect that place so far away, as I planned it. 

He will not return... 

I feel myself growing... My strength... my hatred... everything comes back to me... It is painfull... But I can't go back... 

_... I must survive..._

He, who is my opposite in the universal balance, still exists, perhaps unaware of the chaos his single existence will provoke in that place so far away. 

I shall come back and cut the string of his life if necessary... 

I must send him to where I am now, and put all things back to what i had planned them to be... 

_Pain in my arms..._

_Pain in my whole body..._

_But I can't give up..._

Just you wait for my return! I know you don't expect me to be back. I WILL be back, and I will reverse the destiny of the place so far away to what it had be initially planned when I've received my mission. 

Of course, for that, I must stop your exitence... 

Or I will be denied... 

The pain is almot unbearable... but I won't scream... I won't give him *that*. 

My pride again... 

It must be my saiya-jin blood... 

He killed me once, and I killed him once.... Perfect balance.... 

I feel my body becoming more and more solid... I feel also the strength current, all around me... It's not chaotic as at the beginning... It's more present... more focused... following the universale rule... The alpha... the Omega... The balance... Everything revolves around that... 

The others... they feel alive... they think they are alive... But a miscalculation in the balance between Me and the Other One can deny their existence right away... 

_... I must go back ..._

_... I must finish what I started..._   
  
  


There's no wind. 

There's air, as I breathe, but the air itself is weird. 

This is probably the no-existence space. 

I look at my hands. They seems to me as they were before. 

My arms, too... 

I get an overall look at my body... 

Undammaged... As it was before the Fall... Before I lost a part of me which provoked my Fall. 

I realize I feel as strong as before... Or even stronger... It is really a sign of destiny... The balance can be put back to its original position.... All what I've been fighting for, can still Be. 

But first, I must find the Other One. My doppleganger. 

I chuckle. When I first met him, I'd never imagine him as my counterpart in the universal balance. He seemed so insignificant. 

But perhaps that was his strength. No one would pay attention to him. Of they would, if he was showing his true side, as he did at the last time our forces clashed into each other. I suspect all the Guardians of the Eternity, those Long-Timers. to have watched that encounter very closely. 

The Creation and the Destruction, fighting each other... 

A missed heartbeat, and everything could be changed... 

The others are nothing. 

They belong to this time and space. They can be denied without leaving a trace. 

But the Other One and I, will always exist. 

Creation and Destruction... 

The Time has come. 

What Creates destroys and what Destroys creates... 

I have to calm down. I have to focus. I can't let the other ones moving me from my goal. 

I will return, and I will end the third mission. 

And then... whatever will happen... I know I'll win.... in that place so far away... 

That's it! I feel his presence... 

I know that I can reach him now... At any moment... wherever he might be, as long as he didn't return to that place so far away... 

I feel the others around him... 

They still don't know... 

I'd move away from him if I were them... 

But I can't warn them. He'd know automatically. 

I must act fast, and precise... 

I can't let him escape now! 

Now the time has come to go there, and to send my doppleganger here. To put things back as there were planned when I got my mission. 

I can feel his presence... very precisely... 

Within a few seconds, Destiny will be sealed...   
  
  


I felt something snapping in me... It was the first time I was leading the process myself... I enjoyed observing it... 

I am there now... I feel the wind... and I breath the air to which I've been used since my birth. 

I am back... And the others felt me... 

They probably haven't recognized me yet, but it's just a question of time... 

I must act fast... 

I raise a finger, gather all my energy in it. 

What if it didn't work...? 

I shake my head to chase away those thoughts.... I must focus... 

Creation and Destruction... 

Creation and Destruction... 

They can destroy me after that... but once I'll have finish this, my existence will have few importance... the destiny will have been sealed... 

I focus. With all these dusty clouds, I cannot really see anything clearly... I feel his aura. It is a black aura. He's already dead, but he doesn't know it yet. The Destiny has already been decided and is in a sealing process. The color of his aura is the proof, like a deathbag around him... His death has already been decided by some upper entities. I'm just the instrument of the Fate. 

I smile softly as I release all the energy contained in my finger in a powerfull laser beam, shot towards the Other One. The others are still around him... If I could avoid killing them with this shot, which is not directed to them, it would be really fine.   
  
  
  


A variation in the flow of energy.... 

Someone falls backwards... 

Long purple hair... 

I would almost pity him... 

I caught him off-guards... 

I finished the third mission... 

Now, the future will be as I planned it.   
  


The clouds vanish with the strong wind that raised. 

All the others are still gathered in a group, staring behind them, at the Other One laying on the ground. Some of them already started the movement to face me. I don't think they've realized yet... They will when they'll see me... 

I can see behind them... 

The Other One, my doppleganger, lays in the ground. His purple hair all around his head, as a crown. A pool of blood elarging under him. He still lives, but his aura, still black, prooves me that he's taking his last breathings. 

It is just a question of minutes. But I don't have to worry about it now. 

Creation has been destroyed. 

Destruction is leading the way now. 

My future will be as I planned. 

He'll never be on my way, and I shall be completed. 

I will not have to come from that place so far away to be completed here, in the past. 

Another future will be written within short time. A future that was supposed to be when Gero created me. 

Take your last breathings, Other One. I'm going to take care of my own destiny. I have to prepare to fight your friends now. And to survive it. 

Already, your father is preparing himself to face me. 

The Fool. 

Fool little mortals... 

Fool little Short-Timers... 

The Time-line is already in place. 

In one of those alternate future, I will finally find my targets, and accomplish the first and second mission: Fusion and Destruction. 

I will not have to count with a time-travelling teenager whose blood is actually spreading on the Present ground. 

I will not have to kill what will not exist any longer.   
  


There will be no third mission anymore. 

  
  
  


**************************

_Yes, it was Cell ! ;)_

_Sorry for the confusion, I made it quite volontary for you to tink it was Mirai-Trunks' pov :p_

_**Mirai-Trunks: **- you manipulative bi*** !  
**Roselyne: **- My, my, are we rude today? We want another sadism fic perhaps? ^__~  
**Mirai-Trunks: **- *glups* arg..... oO; no, I'll be nice ^^;_


End file.
